Waiting
by D.N.A.Girlz
Summary: Setelah menunggu lama, akhirnya waktu menunggunya tidak sia-sia / AkaFuri / DLDR! / Review or RnR plz, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Waiting**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei**

**Story plot Me**

**Happy reading!**

* * *

Hari ini, Furihata merasa tidak tenang. Suaminya akan pergi. Meninggalkannya.

Sendirian selama sebulan penuh di rumah mereka yang besar.

Rasanya sepi dan tidak enak.

Pemuda itu menghela napas, mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi saat ia berniat memanggil sang suami tercinta untuk sarapan.

* * *

**Flashback starts**

Furihata berjalan ke tangga untuk naik ke kamar atas; tempat dimana ia dan Akashi Seijuurou—sang suami, tidur bersamanya. Saat ia membuka pintu kamar, bukannya kamar itu bersih dan kosong, tapi justru berantakan.

Akashi sedang mengemasi barang-barang dan pakaiannya sebelum dimasukkan ke dalam koper miliknya yang besar.

Lho? Bukannya hari ini tidak ada pekerjaan? Kan hari libur; pikir sang pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut, sebelum akhirnya ia menuju ke arah suaminya itu.

"Apa ada perkerjaan lagi?" tanyanya dan Akashi mengangguk tanpa menoleh padanya.

Merasa belum cukup, ia bertanya lagi. "...Mau kemana?"

"Amsterdam."

Satu kota yang nan jauh meluncur dari bibir tersebut—yang singkat tapi menusuk diri dari sang pemuda berambut coklat tersebut. Ia tak bisa bicara lagi; bibirnya kelu karena tak bisa menjawab maupun bertanya lagi.

"...Berapa lama?"

Akashi menghela napas, pemuda kesayangannya ini sangat mengkhawatirkannya; dan ia tahu akan itu. Sang pemuda bermata heterokromatik itu mencoba berkata, "Kouki, aku—"

"Pergilah."

Sang pemuda berambut merah darah itu terdiam saat pemuda di depannya mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum. Senyuman paksa, tak salah lagi; pikir Akashi sambil menghela napas singkat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa disini sendirian. Aku 'kan _suami_mu, jadi harus bisa mengerti keadaan suaminya sendiri." ucapnya dengan nada hampir bergetar, menunduk lagi sebelum akhirnya diam sesaat.

Pandangan Akashi melunak, tangannya menepuk pelan kepala bersurai coklat itu dan berujar, "Aku hanya pergi untuk sementara. Bukan meninggalkanmu untuk selamanya. Jadi, jangan takut dan jadilah _suami_ yang baik, menungguku disini di rumah."

Wajahnya ia dekatkan ke pemuda di depannya dan mencium kening, hidung pipi, telinga, dagu, dan bibir yang memerah merona ketika ia cium. Sungguh, ia tak ingin pergi—tapi tuntutan pekerjaan memanggilnya, dan ia tak bisa mengabaikannya.

"Aku harus pergi. Aku janji akan kembali secepatnya, setelah pekerjaan disana beres." Katanya sambil memeluk erat sang pemuda bermata coklat susu itu.

Furihata merasakan kedua airmatanya jatuh dan mulai terisak pelan. Tangannya ia lingkarkan di tubuh sang pemuda berambut merah darah.

Dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang menangis di dada sang suami, Furihata mencoba untuk tegar. Akashi mencoba untuk tegar juga.

Mereka berdua mengalami dilema.

**Flashback ends**

* * *

Mengingat itu, ia menghela napas dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Setelah mengantar sang suami dari bandara, ia hanya bisa menatap kepergian sang terkasih dan kembali memenuhi tugasnya. Sebagai seorang suami yang baik dan selalu menunggu di rumah mereka yang besar.

Dan Furihata berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri, bahwa ketika Akashi pulang;

Dia akan membukakan pintu dengan riang gembira—tanpa ada ragu dan raut wajah kesepian;

Dan menyambutnya dengan penuh cinta dan salam yang dihiasi senyum senang.

_Selamat datang kembali_

* * *

**Halo semua. Ini Shinju. Lagi galau gegara WB dan nunggak update gegara stuck di cerita multichap saya. Maaf ya yang udah nunggu 'About Them'. Insya allah saya update setelah ini. Pikiran saya mandek bin macet sekarang ini dan cuma bisa nyampah pake fanfic ini.**

**Btw ini bingung mau dibikin oneshot atau mending twoshot atau multichap ya? Tapi ngerasa bersalah sama ceritaku yang lain *ngorek sampah***

**Oh iya! Boleh minta review ato RnR juga ya~ Saya tunggu ^^ #ngibrit**


	2. Chapter 2

Benar-benar tidak tega meninggalkannya, rasanya nafas yang ingin ia hembus-keluarkan mulai sesak ketika meninggalkan Jepang dengan menaiki pesawatnya dengan tujuan Amsterdam dari Tokyo.

Dan meninggalkan sang terkasih sendirian di rumah _mansion_ mereka yang besar.

Akashi Seijuurou—adalah suami dari Furihata Kouki—yang mulai berganti nama menjadi Akashi Kouki setelah tujuh bulan mereka bersatu sebagai suami-istri (walaupun Kouki adalah laki-laki, tapi Seijuurou tidak mempermasalahkannya) dalam ikatan pernikahan. Bulan madunya juga masih ditunda—gegara banyak sekali pekerjaan yang masih harus dikerjakan olehnya.

Tapi disamping itu, ia yakin kalau Kouki akan mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dengan baik—ah tidak. Pasti dia akan memaksakan diri untuk membantu para pelayan yang mengurusnya.

Ah, istriku memang terlalu baik hati; pikir Seijuurou waktu itu ketika diceritakan oleh kepala pelayan di _mansion_ mereka.

Tingkahnya selalu membuatnya tersenyum, tapi juga menggoda hati untuk tidak marah padanya juga ingin terus melindunginya. Dan memakannya di ranjang—oke, segera musnahkan pikiran itu. Ini bukan saatnya mengkhayal. Ia harus menunaikan tugasnya untuk bisnis di luar negeri untuk bisa menyukseskan perusahaannya dengan berbagai jaringan dan koneksi juga cara.

'Sebulan… kami terpisah, dan ini waktu yang lumayan lama.' Pikir Seijuurou sambil memandang kaca jendela pesawat yang ia tumpangi tengan terbang di udara lepas.

Seijuurou akui, waktu itu memang lama bagi mereka berdua. Biasanya mereka hanya seminggu saja kalau tidak bisa bertemu—tapi lain ceritanya lagi kalau soal ini.

Sebulan penuh.

Sebulan penuh bergelut di neraka pekerjaan dengan _meeting_, lembaran kertas, dan segala hal yang berkaitan dengan itu—rasanya kalau Kouki ikut dengannya, ia takkan merasa di neraka.

Nah 'kan, baru saja mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya—tapi malah terpikir lagi.

Duh, Kouki—istriku sayang. Akang pasti tepati janji untuk cepat kembali. Nanti kubelikan oleh-oleh; begitulah pikir Akashi dengan tekadnya yang mungkin memang bulat bak bola basket.

Untuk segera kembali secepatnya setelah semua pekerjaan disana beres—dan meremas tubuh sang _istri_nya ketika kembali ke rumah dengan selamat.

* * *

"Benarkah?! Hari ini?" Yang ditanya pun mengangguk kecil.

"Benar, Kouki-_dono_. Hari ini Tuan akan kembali dari Amsterdam. Sudah dikonfirmasikan olehnya dari tadi pagi setelah menelpon." Kepala pelayan itu—Negura-_san_, memberitahukan Kouki tentang kedatangannya.

"Kalau begitu aku harus siap-siap! Tolong siapkan dapur dan ruang tamu. Aku ingin menyambutnya."

Negura bertanya dengan sungkan. "Uhm.. kenapa terlihat buru-buru untuk siap-siap, Kouki-_dono_?" dan Kouki hanya tersenyum senang.

"Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk menyambutnya dengan senyuman tercerah! Mohon bantuannya, Negura-_san_!" ujarnya memohon dengan hormat sekedarnya.

Negura tertegun sedikit dan tersenyum kecil lalu membungkuk hormat, "Akan kusiapkan secepat mungkin untuk anda dan Tuan, Kouki-_dono_." Dan kemudian kepala pelayan itu pergi untuk menyiapkan segalanya.

Kouki tersenyum sumringah; hari ini ia akan memasak makanan kesukaan suaminya dan menyambutnya—sesuai dengan janjinya waktu itu.

"Baiklah, saatnya mengerjakan!"

.

**Beberapa jam kemudian…**

.

"Kouki-_dono_. Tuan sudah memasukki gerbang rumah." Salah satu pelayan perempuan memberitahukan _sinyal_ pada Kouki yang tengah menata ruang makan dengan makanan yang ia buat. _Well_, para pelayan di rumah itu lumayan akrab dengannya sehingga mudah untuk berbagi info apa saja—termasuk dimana sekarang Tuan mereka berada.

Kouki yang mendengar sinyal pemberiannya, langsung berdiri dan mengangguk cepat. "Baiklah! Aku akan segera kebawah!" ujarnya sambil kemudian pergi keluar dari ruang makan yang luas itu.

Pemuda berambut coklat susu itu berlari terburu-buru menuruni tangga dengan _apron_ masih melekat di tubuhnya yang lumayan sintal. Suaminya akan pulang dan ia harus sudah siap membuka pintu dan menyambutnya dengan senyuman secerah mungkin. Ia mendengar suara langkah dari jauh. Terdengar semakin dekat, dan dekat. Dan saat pintu itu terbuka, Kouki sudah didepan orang tersebut—orang yang ia selalu nantikan dengan senyuman paling cerah dan manis.

_Selamat datang kembali!_

.

.

.

**_fin_**


End file.
